


You Know the Words to My Songs

by KatStratford



Series: Serena Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Banter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Sex Mishaps, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris cocked his head and slid his hands around to the front of her skirt, bunching the fabric until he’d pulled it up to her waist. “Hmm,” he said, looking up and catching her eye. “Well, can I pretend to be jealous? I think you might like the results.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know the Words to My Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).



The house was dark when Serena got home. She read a text from her publicist ( _D &G wants that bag back on Tuesday_) as she unlocked the door. A loud noise emanating from the living room stopped her short.

Someone was snoring, and she doubted her 100-lbs-soaking-wet roommate could get that sort of volume, so it had to be Chris. Serena relaxed with a sigh, took off her shoes and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She tucked her loaned bag back into its velvet pouch and gold-trimmed box.

Then she walked into the living room and tweaked Chris’s nose. “Did you come over to surprise me and then fall asleep?” she asked, smiling as he flailed awake.

“It’s not my fault,” he said muzzily. “Your couch is too comfortable.”

“It’s from Goodwill. Your welcome mat probably cost more.”

“My welcome mat isn’t as nice to sleep on. I know; I’ve tried.” He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face and said, “I was going to make you tea.” 

Serena smiled. “Aw, how’d you know I’d want some?”

“I pay attention,” he said with mock outrage. “You drink that horrible health store tea at night.” 

Serena felt a little swoop of giddiness. This whole _thing_ with Chris was still so new and improbable that any mundane sign of affection, even remembering that her tea was disgusting, gave her the flutters.

She ran her fingertips over his face, his skin soft and warm from sleep. He bit her thumb and said, “How was your date?” 

She’d gone out with a future co-star, about whom her publicist said, “It would behoove this project if you two could look cozy together.” Which meant there were going to be three items with quotes from her “close friends” about her and this guy’s true love in the gossip roundup tomorrow. Her publicist didn’t know about Chris, and she intended to keep it that way as long as possible.

“It was good,” she told Chris. “He was nice. We talked about working together and baseball. Oh, and I remembered to turn the bag logo towards the photographers. Because, you know, a publicity date isn’t complete without product placement.”

“He’s a baseball fan?”

“Yeah. Yankees.”

Chris made a sour-lemon face. “Gross. Dump him.”

Hmm,” Serena pretended to consider it. “I don’t know if a designer will loan me a bag for fake-dumping someone I’m fake-dating, Chris.” 

He chuckled and turned his face into her hand to bite at the side of her palm. “Someday I want to real-date you.”

Serena felt a twinge of regret at his words. She knew it was selfish, but there was something comforting about being able to hide from the world with him. So she joked, “Oh honey, I don’t even remember what it’s like to go out without a wall of photographers at the door.” 

He gave her a sad smile, so she quickly amended, “Maybe back home, though? There’s a place in Fort Point I want to check out.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Not that bar that makes drinks I’ve never heard of out of booze I’ve never heard of.”

“I hear they have beer now.”

“Have I heard of it?”

She laughed. “Probably not.”

He kissed her palm. “Well. I’ve got you now, right?”

“Yes you do, daddy,” she drawled. Serena smiled as Chris’s eyes went dark and he bit her hand again, harder this time. It had been a joke the first time she said it. Then he’d held her down and fucked her until she cried and Serena redefined it from "joke" to "extra-special treat."

He reached around and palmed her ass. “Good,” he rumbled. “Gonna make you forget his name.”

Serena rolled her eyes. “Don’t be jealous.”

Chris cocked his head and slid his hands around to the front of her skirt, bunching the fabric until he’d pulled it up to her waist. “Hmm,” he said, looking up and catching her eye. “Well, can I pretend to be jealous? I think you might like the results.” Still staring at her, he leaned forward and torturously slowly dragged his open mouth over the front of her panties, then gently _bit_ at the soft swell of her pussy.

“Fuck,” she gasped, grabbing his head. “Yes, okay, definitely be jealous.”

He leaned back, smiling and looking pleased with himself. “Okay, then. You wanna take your clothes off for me, baby? Show me what I get that he doesn’t?”

She nodded, tongue-tied by the promise in his voice. She shimmied out of her skirt and panties, watched him lick his lips and felt herself get even wetter.

“Hey,” he murmured, reaching out to slide his fingertips up and down around her thighs. Serena stepped forward until she stood over his knees. He began to mouth hotly at her stomach, and it was all going wonderfully until she got her arm caught in her top.

“Goddamnit,” She muttered. “Um, a little help here?”

He took one look at her and cracked up. “Was this a freebie too?” he asked as he carefully helped to untangle her.

“No,” she huffed, mortified. “And let me tell you, it is getting a very poor review on the website.”

He laughed again and leaned over to kiss a line from her shoulder to her collarbone. “Okay, we should probably move this to the bedroom before we have any more disasters.”

“I feel ridiculous,” she said, turning her face into his neck. “Did I ruin the mood?”

“Let me check,” he said, stepping back. He ran his fingertips down the tops of her breasts, over her sides and to the front of her hips, before sliding his hands around to grab her ass and pull her hard against him, kissing her breathless. “Nope,” he announced. “Mood’s fine. Let’s go.”

In her room, Chris walked Serena to the edge of the bed and sat down, dragging her down to straddle his lap. He wrapped an arm around her back and rested the other at her waist. “You’re so fucking hot,” he murmured in her ear. “I wish I could keep you like this all the time, all wet and desperate for me.”

Serena reached down and rubbed along his thick cock over his jeans. “No fair”, she said. “You’re not even unzipped yet.”

“Really? I thought I’d just play with you for awhile,” he said, teasing a finger along her wet pussy. “Unless there’s something else you want to do?”

“You wanna hear me say it, huh?” she gasped.

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

Serena leaned forward and bit his bottom lip, then clearly announced, “Get your dick out, daddy. I wanna suck it.”

“Yeah,” he breathed. She watched him undo his fly. The sight of his long fingers wrapped around his cock was really unfairly hot.

Serena had never really liked giving blowjobs. She had a bad gag reflex and one guy too many had tried to deepthroat her anyway. But Chris’s sweet enthusiasm every time she put her mouth on his dick was winning her over. 

He reached down and rested his hands in her hair, petting and rubbing as he talked, sighing filth and praise as Serena worked her lips over the head of his dick. “Fuck, honey. Feel so good, get me so hard.” 

He trailed off into unintelligible noises as she sucked harder. Then he laced his fingers tightly into the strands at the nape of her neck and pulled, which turned out to be another thing Serena thought she didn’t like until Chris did it. The little spike of pain went straight to her pussy. She moaned on his dick, he pulled her hair again, and it was Serena’s favorite feedback loop on earth.

By the time Chris put his hands on her face and said, “Stop, stop,” Serena’s focus had narrowed to his body and her body and all they ways she wanted their bodies to fit together. She didn’t wonder if her makeup had smeared, if her stomach was creasing weirdly, or if he thought she was a moron for getting stuck in her shirt. He said, “‘Rena, I want to be inside you,” and it was the only thing on her mind.

Serena climbed back up onto him and pulled at his tshirt. She rolled her hips, rubbing herself along his wet cock as he kicked out of his jeans.

He leaned back onto the bed when he finally had his clothes off, grabbed her hips and said, “Climb up here.”

It took her a moment to catch on. She breathed out hard and said, “Yes, daddy.” He slapped her ass and she moaned and laughed breathlessly, dizzy with how turned on she was.

She shuffled up his body until she was balanced over his face. She planned to stay up on her knees and let him lick her however he wanted, but Chris had other plans. He grabbed her around the thighs and pulled her down onto his mouth. His hands locked on her ass, shoving her forward and encouraging her to ride his face.

“Oh,” she gasped, burying a hand in his hair and pushing her cunt against his mouth. “Oh, daddy, yes, please.”

Serena felt the heavy pulse of her arousal growing stronger as Chris’ mouth worked her rhythmically, alternating the steady movement of his tongue with long, sucking kisses to her pussy. She wasn’t sure she could could come like this, but fuck did it feel fantastic. When he tipped his head back to take an exaggeratedly deep breath, Serena laughed and climbed off of him to get a condom. 

He settled his back against the headboard, patted his thigh and said, “C’mere and let me make you feel amazing.”

She straddled him again and kissed him as she rolled the condom on. “You always make me feel amazing,” she murmured against his mouth.

She held his dick and sank slowly down onto him, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed into her. She felt a rush of warmth through her entire body every time she got him inside her and somehow she never quite remembered how good it felt until it was happening again. 

“Hi,” she said nonsensically.

“Hi,” he chuckled back, nuzzling her face. “Just stay right there, baby girl. Gonna take good care of you.” He clutched her hips and began rocking into her, deep and slow.

Serena tucked her face into his neck and breathed in the sweat and sex of him as he reached down and began rubbing his thumb over her clit slow, steady and hard. “Oh,” she cried, feeling it deep in her belly. “Don’t stop. Daddy, don’t stop.”

“I won’t. I won’t, honey,” he murmured as Serena began to shake. “Come on, I wanna see you.”

Her orgasm felt like a depth charge set off in her spine, spreading in waves from her cunt to her toes. “That’s it, that’s it,” Chris repeated on a hiss, hand soothing up and down her back as she quaked against him.

He pulled back as she was still shivering and said, “Hands and knees, girl. Let’s see if we can do that again.”

She turned sluggishly and Chris took a minute to run his hands over her back and arms, prolonging the fizzy pleasure of her post-orgasm sensitivity. He entered her slowly and she roused herself enough to clench her internal muscles. “Fucking fuck,” he muttered. 

Serena laughed. She arched up to turn and kiss him. “I’m not going to come again,” she said sweetly. “So just take what you need, daddy.”

He growled and wrapped a hand around her jaw, biting at her mouth as his hips snapped forward. He kept one hand on her face and reached down to stroke her clit with the other and Serena felt pinned and used and _amazing_. She really couldn’t come again, but she’d let him fuck her all night if it meant having him in and around her like this.

He gasped against the back of her neck as he came, sending a last rush of shivers down her spine. Serena collapsed into the pillow and felt Chris lean away to deal with the condom. 

He pressed his face into the pillow next to her. “Are we cuddling?” he asked hopefully.

“Gimme a second,” she slurred. “I need to cool off and you’re a goddamn furnace.”

“Okay,” he said, flopping onto his back. “Did I ever tell you I tripped getting out of my pants once and gave myself a concussion?”

“Is this you trying to make me feel better about the shirt thing?”

“Yes, and it should, and I’ll tell you why: it was during a one-night stand.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yes! And I was so embarrassed that even though I was basically seeing double, I had sex with the girl anyway!”

“Oh my _god_.”

“It probably wasn’t my best performance, not that I remember any of it.”

“You are a disaster.”

“I have never claimed otherwise,” he laughed. “Cuddle now?”

Serena scooted over until her back was pressed to his chest, then Chris shuffled around until Serena’s head rested in the crook of his arm. “You wanna come over for fajitas tomorrow?” he asked as she was falling asleep. “I could probably even get you a fancy purse and take some pictures.”

“I hate you,” she yawned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all complaints to [SevenFoxes](http://sevensneakyfoxes.tumblr.com). Or come laugh at Chris Evans's ridiculousness over [here](http://katrinastratford.tumblr.com) with me.


End file.
